Episode 198
<-- Previous Episode | Date: 'February 11, 2012 '''Length: '''2:27:06 '''Hosts: 'Mikel, Henry, Chris, and Brett '''Special Guest(s): Brett Elston? Intro: '''Cookie Monster and Xbox 360 '''Closing Words: Mikel: Goodbye everybody. Chris: Lasertime Closing Song: ''' ---- Content Covered: *The Top 7... Cheerleaders 5:30-30:30 *Darkness 2 Review 39:50-47:20 *Kingdoms of Amalur: Reckoning 50:30-54:30 *Simpson Arcade! 54:30-1:09:00 *Resident Evil Revelations WITH BRETT! 1:09:10-1:23:20 *Spec Ops: Line in the Sand-Storm? 1:27:30-1:37:20 '''Notable Facts: *Regrettably, the Gamesradar forums were closed. *This episode marked the final episode of TalkRadar. Listeners were told that this was merely a hiatus, despite the fact that Andy stated definitively that the podcast had ended on an episode of Front Towards Gamer. *This episode's title, Shocking Revelaitons (sic), is in reference to the first printing of "Resident Evil: Revelations" which was printed as Revelaitons. For those of you suffering from an anemic public education "(sic)" indicates exact transcription. *Following this episode, none of the hosts mentioned the cancellation of TalkRadar. The only indication that there was not to be an episode the following week was Mikel Reparaz' Twitter response to a fan asking about it on the intended release date of that episode. This is despite the hosts knowing full well that an episode had not been recorded two days prior, as per their usual practice. Funny Stories and Quotes: *Rumble Roses turn into a Porn Discussion 11:10-14:10 Chris Antista *It’s a RockStar game (Bully), everyone has to be shitty or flawed. *If it wasn’t for GamesRadar’s Top 7 Rumble Roses wouldn’t be ever brought up again *(Rumble Roses) It looks like 4 nipples in the middle of their tits. This is gross I’m gay now. *I have a specific fetish and I just want to see that and that is the only way my Jollies ejaculate. It’s called mutts and butts.com. *Book, bland and stinker *Odds are if you are listening to this podcast you’ve never talked to a cheerleader **'Brett:' Burn Talk Radar Listeners! *A Capcom Employee plugging Laser Time on a Future Podcast! Somebody Kill me! *(Somehow related to 2 unfunny characters on Revelations) I think I know why, because in Japan rape is funny. *I’m really sick of fighting in Generistan *I will seduce your mother to get this game and she will like what I’m peddling *I Have a Dick like a baby rattle Mikel Reparaz *Bully is a game where you can beat up an entire football team **'Brett:' That’s Racist *(Niko Accent) What is wrong with America! Why are all these people getting killed! **'Chris:' What do you mean pick up school bus with rocket launcher? *(Rumble Roses) If this were a demo of a porn game and had to buy it to unlock the porn. *I HAVE TO WRITE LIST ARTICLES ABOUT TITS! *I just did a Google image search for Marge, not Marge Simpson and the quickness with which Marge Porn starts to surface is quite alarming. Brett Elston *What happened to the Porn factories? **'Chris:' Out of work porn factory workers in Milwaukee somewhere. *(About a Home town Simpsons’ Arcade) the Homer buttons are missing **'Chris:' D’OH! *You know what else is cool? Bowling… Henry Gilbert *(On are you smarter than a cheerleader) Cause Women are fucking stupid! Am I right guys? *Did Brits have Cheerleaders? **'Chris': They had Yell birds *(On enemy types on Resident Evil 5) Some were black and some were less black. In this one (Revelations) here’s a Grey guy and he’s going to suck ya. Here’s another grey guy and he’s got a big arm. **'Mikel': And the arm’s going to suck ya. *(Spec Ops preview) Random generating Nolan North’s **'Mikel': It’s like uncharted 3 all over again **'Chris:' Nolan North with Tourette’s QOTW: What is your fondest Simpsons video game memory? 2:06:20/2:12:25/2:22:00 *Mikel: The Simpsons: Bart vs. the Space Mutants; Bart Simpson's Escape from Camp Deadly *Henry: The Simpsons Game; The Itchy and Scratchy Game *Brett: Krusty's Fun House *Chris: Bart's Nightmare 'Link: 'TalkRadar 198 - Shocking revelaitons (sic) <-- Previous Episode |